


Amber's Side Quests

by KiikuroShichigo



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Slipperyt, amber - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Mobs, Other, Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiikuroShichigo/pseuds/KiikuroShichigo
Summary: How will Amber survive in the harsh world of Minecraft? A pure maiden and a busty beauty! Well, there might be another way for her to tame her enemies... or maybe, for them to tame her the other way around.
Relationships: Amber/Minecraft Mobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Amber's Side Quests

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jenny's Odd Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156587) by [StoryGalory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGalory/pseuds/StoryGalory). 



> A poor attempt to write a Minecraft porn story. God! This made me realized just how limited my vocabulary is! Just a fair warning, this is not as good as his JOA... This is just for fun; just because I was motivated and horny or something...

Amber yawns and stretches her arms as she weakly stares at the square sun that shines above her window. She was still on her bed, but she can feel both the gentle sun and the soft wind touch her naked body, bathing her snow-white skin and her pretty face to the sense of refreshment. It's another day in her world. It's another day in **Minecraft**. Morning has already come and she needs to prepare for her daily adventure today as usual. Knowing that she doesn't want to waste time, she stood up and went to her closet to look for her everyday-clothing, which consists of her favorite green shirt, blue shorts, and gray boots; as well as her signature long socks and attachable sleeves, both with stripes of green and white. She puts them all on while still in her drowsy state. She was still half-asleep, but even so, she wouldn't forget to also put her undergarments on. She was not like any of her friends, who always forget to wear their panties, letting themselves be exposed to all entities of this world. But, It's not like she's against it, she's just too embarrassed to do what they do. She has an open mind, but in her heart, she is always a pure, young maiden, or so she thinks she is. With all her clothes on, she was made fully-equipped. She stares at herself in the mirror, and with a small smile, she felt satisfied with her style. Most people say that she was not fashionable, but she believes otherwise. Amber always goes on adventures, so she always makes sure to wear boots and pants that are reliable and not easily stained. However, together with her socks and sleeves, the bras and panties she wears always match in color and are very exquisite. She always looks at herself in the mirror whenever she tries them on, making sure that she will look good to the fullest. Why does she do this, you ask? Well, let's just say that she is anticipating something naughty to happen. Maybe, after all, she's not as pure as she thinks she is...

Finished preparing for her adventure, she finally went outside with an enthusiastic look on her face.

Today, Amber plans to decorate the interior of her house with flowers, so she went to gather some of the turnips and roses she always comes across whenever she goes outside. She has already finished building her two-story house made of oak and birch logs. All that she needs now are items for decorations, so she felt relieved that she wouldn't need to chop down any more trees. That's a job she doesn't want to do. It hurts her arms and it's pretty tiring and boring. Adventuring and going to different places is always the best choice she has, but picking pretty flowers is fun as well, so she does not hate what she is doing right now. "Mmm..." Amber whines as she took a look at the flower in her hand. The flower is the last she took from the bunch she found on the plains. It is beautiful, like all the ones she has picked before. But she is not satisfied. She wants something more. She wants something rarer and more beautiful. Looking around, she saw an abundant forest of birch trees. If her guess is correct, she might be able to find a flower biome there if she goes deep. Since there is still time, she thought that it wouldn't hurt to take a little detour...

Amber did not expect the least that she would take a long time looking for the biome she assumed she would find. Like any **Minecraft player** , she lost track of time. She was so excited that she forgot to pay attention to how much time she has spent going deep into the forest. Up ahead, the sun is already setting. Amber is positive that she wouldn't be able to go back to her house on time before the mobs start spawning. She did not bring an axe or pickaxe to gather blocks, so she wouldn't be able to build a small shelter or whatever. She did not bring any kind of weapon either because she thought she wouldn't take that much time. Thinking, the only thing she could do now is to hide in a cave or something. And wouldn't you know it? She was able to find a small opening on a hill just a few blocks away. There's no other way, she needs to take shelter there. If she wouldn't, mobs will find her immediately. Just what a mess did she put herself into? This is the worst possible scenario she could think of. She should've taken some tools with her just in case. Right now, that is the biggest regret she has. Frightened, she goes for the small cave. As expected, the place was cold, especially the floor that is only made up of stones, and her clothes are not really something that will warm her up at night. Outside, it's already getting dark. Thank Notch she did not forget the most necessary item! Inside her impossibly large storage, she took a torch to light the small area around her. She felt comfortable under the light. Inside the small cave, it kept her warm. The only worry she has about it is that it might attract some unwanted attention. Time passed as Amber wait. She makes sure that her guard was up, as from afar, the sound of groans and hisses of the monsters outside are already echoing. It seems that they already spawned. Amber rolled herself into a ball as she turns afraid. She doesn't want to be killed yet. She hopes that they wouldn't wander off near her small sanctuary - she wishes in her mind again and again. But it seems that fate wouldn't guarantee her safety. With her ears twitching, she hears a lone groan coming towards her. Since the cave was open for those who come near it, it did not take long before Amber was spotted. "Eek!" She shrieks in terror. She could see the Zombie coming directly towards her. Its eyes are dead and don't have a dent of light in it, but she was sure that it was eyeing her. As everyone knows, once a Zombie has seen a target, it will pursue them no matter what. Soon, the Zombie came close. Since Amber doesn't have any tools to fight with, she was left in the cave with dead feet. She couldn't lift up her legs in terror. Seeing the terrifying Zombie coming towards her, she cowered in fear. She was sure it would eat her. Within no time, the Zombie has closed the gap between them, it wouldn't take long before it would start attacking her. She would lose her only life. Amber racks her brain as she thinks of what she should do. She can always outrun it, but going outside in the dark without a shelter is as much as dangerous, if not even more. She can fight back, but without a weapon, her chance of winning is almost non-existent. These two options are both dangerous... What's more, her feet are not listening to her anymore, she couldn't possibly take any of them now. Luckily, those are not the only option she has... Yes, with no other choice, Amber decided to do the only thing she could do in this situation.

The night has finally descended and all kinds of mobs have already spawned in their respective places. They will begin hunting for food. But the competition was rough. So, thinking that it should hunt in a different area, a single Zombie wanders off far. Its decision to roam and leave the area where mobs like itself are abundant was not in vain, as it did not take long for it to spot a target. Right there, in front of him was a meaty human. As a Zombie, he doesn't really have a huge brain and he usually only relies on instinct. His head is only focused on the thought of eating his target, which he will soon do as he limply marches ahead. But as he gets close, he sees the human removes her clothes, showing herself naked with only her sleeves and socks on in front of him. He stops and turns confused... Removing her clothes will only make it easy for him to bite into her skin. Does she want to get eaten or what? Confused by the sight in front of him, he stops and remains to stare at the human, who turned out to be a female. She was shyly covering her nipples with her fingers, but he could clearly see how bountiful her breast was. Oh, how white and pristine they were! It's the first time he has ever seen female breasts as good as hers! Suddenly and unexpectedly ogling at her torso, he turns to look at the bottom next. There, he saw nothing but an unspoiled slit between two plump thighs. All he has seen up to now were pussies of female Zombies, which were nothing compared to what he is seeing right now. He questions himself if the female part was supposed to be like that? Seeing it, he went hard, harder than he ever did before. Looking at the meal in front of him, he became hungry, but not of meat, but of lust. While confused by the sudden wave of said emotion, before he knew it, the female was already on the ground, spreading her legs with a blush as she started to touch herself, going from her breast first and then on her crotch. "Thi-This is embarrassing...!" She mutters with a moan as she continues pinching her nipples and rubbing the entrance of her wet pussy. "Co-Come on, Mr.Zombie...! Look at your delicious meal...! Make sure you get to eat her all by yourself..." Turning red in embarrassment, she provoked him. And just as expected, it worked more than enough. "So... So big..." She whispers to herself in disbelief as she saw the huge meat rod the Zombie had presented to her. Maybe calling him a monster isn't really far-fetched at all, huh? After all, his member could only be described as monstrous... The girth, the shaft, and the tip of his cock are all above average. If it weren't for its color of green and reddish-pink, perhaps Amber would be more attracted to it. Even so, it's enough for her female instinct to take over as she starts to drool with lecherous eyes. Having the thought of it penetrating her wetting pussy puts her on edge. If she put more thought into it, she could even cum by herself just by looking at it while touching herself. "Mnh!" The pleasure is turning her head blank. Perhaps seeing the huge cock of the monster she was supposed to run away from has turned a switch on her. She doesn't really know why, but all she knows is that she wants to go further.

Amber continues to touch herself as the Zombie quietly watches over her. To make sure that he wouldn't attack her, this is the only thing she could do. Fine enough, it seems to be working, as the Zombie remained quiet, stroking his own member as he watches her masturbate. Though right now, seducing the Zombie for her safety isn't really the only reason as to why she was doing this anymore. Earlier, she wants to survive, but as her instincts were turned on, she now wants to be mated. Amber felt relieved that the Zombie seems to have ceased his attack, but she was still disappointed that he wasn't going further. He hasn't even stepped a foot inside the cave yet! Even though she has said those embarrassing words to provoke him, it seems that it wasn't enough for him to want to mate her. "Ahh... Mr.Zombie... What am I doing? Even though I should be running away..." She said to no one in particular, perhaps the Zombie or herself, but she was too drunk in her own lust to make it clear to whom those words are for. Reaching the limits of pleasure, Amber finally used her fingers. She wants something inside her, and because her audience still doesn't have the guts to touch her, she did it herself. "I... I can't!" Entering two fingers and making them dance around her insides, she immediately came, squirting an amount of female juice on the stone floor as she finishes. Catching her breath, she looked at the Zombie in front of her. It seems that he stopped stroking himself, but not to her surprise, he still hasn't cum yet. "Ahh... Mind if I take care of that for you, Mr.Zombie?" Almost begging, she crawls towards the Zombie on all four, ogling his massive cock as she went forward. A few minutes ago, she just wanted to prevent herself from being eaten, but now, she wants this Zombie's cock to dominate her. Has she always been a slut all along? "Mnn..." Licking her lips, she places herself just under the waist of the Zombie, smelling and eyeing his cock above her heart-shaped eyes. "It seems I get to eat this meat first." She said as she took a short lick at his green, pulsating shaft. "Mnn... Delicious...!" Saying so, she started to continuously lick on the underside of his cock, starting from his ballsacks then below the reddish-pink tip. All of this is happening while the Zombie watches in silence, staring at the eyes of the female in heat staring at him under his throbbing cock. The Zombie can't really show it on his face, but the pleasure he's feeling is something he has never experienced before. Because it seemed that the female wanted him, he let her do whatever she wanted, but he did not expect that she would lick her cock like that. He hasn't been given a head before, so this is a first for him. The sensation of her tongue twirling and traveling around his cock almost put him on his limit. He thought that she wouldn't be able to do something more pleasurable like that with her mouth, but to his surprise, she begins to lap her lips on the tip of his cock, and soon, she starts to suck. The sound of gashing and sloshing saliva resounded at the area as Amber sucks half-way on his cock. At first, it would seem like her mouth wouldn't be able to fit such a thing, but she proves that wrong when she puts all the girth inside her mouth, gobbling at his cock tip. Shifting her eyes up, she looked at her partner and sees that he's feeling it. She wanted to please him more. Positioning herself for the right movement, she prepares herself to deepthroat the massive cock. If she was in the wrong position, it would definitely hurt her throat, so she makes sure to assume the correct position first. Once she was sure that she has put herself correctly, she slowly took his shaft into her mouth down her throat. She gags a few times, but she nevertheless continues and tries to take the Zombie's member as deep as she can. Taking his member down her mouth, a noticeable bulge appears on her throat, shaping the tip of the monster's cock inside. An infinite sound of gagging can be heard all over, indicating that it was hard for her to breathe. But she nevertheless resumes and eagerly jams the meaty rod balls-deep; right inside the walls of her mouth-pussy on her own accord, going as far as to put her arms around the Zombie's waist to force him to thrust. Feeling the pleasure of Amber's continuously contracting throat, it did not take long for him to reach his limit. For the first time, the Zombie move on his own to grab Amber's amber-colored hair as he shoves his member down the deepest part of her insides, straight down the back of her throat to where he would pump his seeds in... And pump, he did... "Guhoo!!!" Because of how deep the Zombie's cock had reached, all the semen that was released did not have the chance to escape, as they all go to where they should be, her hungry stomach. In response to the Zombie's massive ejaculation, Amber's bare belly bloated a little, accumulating all of the hot liquid that came straight from the Zombie's massive balls. She noticed that they were unnaturally big earlier, but she didn't expect that they would release that amount of semen, which could fill an entire bucket. Taking a moment to make sure none of his precious cum was wasted, Amber kept his member lodged deep in her throat, making sure to support herself by grabbing the back of his waist. After a while, she finally decided to let go, which the Zombie permitted when he also let go of his hold on her head. Slowly, the cock that was buried inside Amber finds its way outside, still covered in the slimy saliva that served as its lubricant, mixed with whatever was left of his load. "Haa... Haa..." Exhausted and out of breath, Amber took a rest. But her growing lust far outweighs any thoughts that are going through her head. Before she was even able to fully recover from the brutal deepthroating, she immediately prepares herself for the second session, placing herself at the back of the cave where she shows her backside, her back bent over as she placed a single hand on the cave walls while the other on her plump butt, to which she once again calls for the male Zombie. "Let's make this place our love den tonight, Mr.Zombie..." Without any sign of embarrassment but only desire, Amber spoke. Her message was clear, and the Zombie isn't really too innocent to not know what she meant. Even if he was not able to understand her words, just by the way she was acting, it was clear: the female in front of him wants to be bred.

Approaching the back of the female, he puts his hands on her slender waist and points the tip of his member onto the entrance of her sex. "Mnh... What are you doing, sir? Aren't you going to thrust that huge thing insi - !" Before she was able to finish her sentence, he pushed his hips forward to take his cock into her wet pussy. The juices that were produced earlier now serves as a slippery lubricant to allow him to penetrate deep. For a mob, his schlong was large and it was hard for it to enter the pussy of an innocent human, however, it seems that going balls-deep wouldn't really be a big problem regarding the female human that serves as his partner right now. Realizing this, he tried to take all of his length inside her without any kind consideration for her well-being. "Nngh!" Amber groans as her insides was penetrated by the massive dong of the Zombie. He was continuously pushing his member inside her despite the tightness of her walls. Is she a virgin? Who knows? But sure is, the tightness of her fresh pussy is definitely like one. With one more forceful push, the Zombie's cock kisses the entrance of her cervix as it tries to go further, placing a noticeable bulge on her stomach just right where her belly-button was. Amber's groans change into moans as she felt intense pleasure enter her body. Once her body was able to adjust to the size of his cock, the Zombie was easily able to start his long strokes, pushing his hips back and forth at a speed that is not slow nor fast. It seems that he was a gentleman... or at least he is as of now. "Mnnn!" Amber's moans became intense along with the movement of her partner. Her bountiful breasts bounce in circles as she was pushed and pulled back, and as the force of the thrusts hits her bubble butt, they jiggle in response. "Tha-That's it...! Grind your undead cock inside me!" Amber blurted out in pleasure, with the desire for the Zombie to comply with it. Along with her, he also made groans that reveal the unshown feeling he has. If he was only able to respond to Amber's seductive words, he will surely humiliate her. He will make her say all kinds of embarrassing things and he will make her beg more. But it's not like he cannot make her say those things without using words, it's actually easy; he just needs to fuck her harder and she would definitely do it. Proving that theory, she screams more as he became more aggressive. "Blow your load inside my womb! Fill me with your hot semen!" She doesn't even know what she was saying, they all just escape her mouth unconsciously. Her head is already hazy from the intense fucking. Her eyes don't seem to work anymore, as all her senses were focused on her pussy-hole. Her body gives up and one of her hands slip from its push on the stone wall. With a quick catch, the Zombie took it and pulled the side of her body, turning her torso to the side as her side boob was shown bouncing around. Wanting to push even deeper, he grabs her other wrist and pulled her back, bending on a curve as she pulls her head back, showing her face that is drunk in pleasure, written of an ahegao mask, and making her tits bounce all around. Reaching his limit, he feels the load inside his balls rise as it prepares to unload once more. Amber can feel his cock throb as his womb also prepares to welcome its soon-to-be visitors, nothing but serving as another stimulation for their mating. With a loud grunt and an unconscious moan, they both came. The Zombie unloads his baby batter just as his cock tip was able to penetrate inside Amber's womb, which he painted full until her stomach slowly bloated a little in response. Despite already coming once inside earlier, it seems that he still has some gas in his tank, aka, his swollen green balls. He can most probably fill a bucket full with just one shot! And that amount is now being pumped inside Amber. "Mnn...!" Amber silently moans as she was slowly filled with hotness in her insides. _I... I might get pregnant from this...!_ Amber thought as her face was written in pleasure, tongue hanging outside and eyes rolling the back of their sockets.

A few moments have passed, and the two of them have finally calmed down. But it seems that it wasn't over yet. Not to Amber nor the Zombie. "How about another round, Mr.Zombie?" Amber whispers seductively. The breeding inside their love nest will still continue...

Her body laid against a birch tree, Amber came to and the view of the cave from the outside was revealed to her. It's already morning and the memories of the night are not clear on her mind. Of course, she can still remember what had happened, but how did she get here outside? Where she was supposed to stay away too? Ahh... Yes, in the middle of their lovemaking session, the Zombie has taken her outside and pinned her on this tree. What a bro this tree was... It supported her as she was reamed from both her ass and pussy. Feeling awoke, she searched for her partner, but she can't seem to find him anywhere... Where did he go to? The answer is simple, and Amber was quick to realize it too. The Zombie must've already been burned to death, unable to notice the literal fire on his body as he continues to fuck her silly. Well, that didn't go well for him in the end. Well, enough of him and whatever happened yesterday... She was able to survive and have a good time, she can't be more grateful, but now, it's time to move on. Time to pack her clothes and get out of the mess she put herself into! With that thought in mind, she took all her clothes that were left inside the cave. She wore them all as she prepares for her journey back home. But just as she was about to go far, she notices a strange flower in the fields. It was an exotic kind that she has never seen before. She must've missed it because of the darkness yesterday. Anyway... feeling rewarded, she kneels on the floor and pluck it to its roots. With a smile on her face, she imagines herself putting the flower in her home as a decoration. Now, she's more excited and motivated to go back... But just as she was about to stand up, she hears a loud hissing sound from the back. Turning around... a creeper is about to blow itself up! "Nooo! I'll do anything! Just don't blow me up!" She shouted at the last moment, noticing the erect member of the mob. Maybe she'll just blow it herself rather than making himself blow! Literally!


End file.
